


FETISH R: FOR ALL THINGS THERE IS A PRICE...

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH R: FOR ALL THINGS THERE IS A PRICE...

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
STORY WARNINGS: BOND, WHIPPING, ANGST  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOR ALL THINGS THERE IS A PRICE...

He heard the soft whistle seconds before he felt the line of fire race down his back... It always seemed so... perfect... the way he’d hear the whip and was given just barely enough time for his heart to jump and start to race before the first lash landed. Naruto cried out, his cry an odd mixture of surprise, pain and delight that not many people would understand. Naruto closed his eyes and groaned in rapture

Naruto gasped and whined as Neji slid the soft leather over the raw stripe that was deepening to an angry red with every second that passed. Naruto knew Neji hadn’t pierced the flesh, he was too good for that... No, he’d make Naruto beg for it, plead for the trickle of blood beading and sliding down the abused swollen flesh like the brush of a feather... He was such a tease, instinctively reading Naruto’s needs and playing right along the edge between pleasure and pain.

Naruto bit his lip trying to resist giving Neji what he desired... and felt Neji’s finger trace the throbbing stripe. “You’re so very bad... tell me.”

Naruto didn’t even shake his head, only stiffened displaying his resistance. Neji chuckled softly. “So very naughty...”

Naruto felt the slight displacement of air and knew Neji had stepped back... the soft hiss as the whip swirled drew a whimper from Naruto, and he trembled. There was a whistle and instantaneous pain as Neji cruelly struck the same area. Naruto bowed, a cry of pain forced from his lips... and his cock flushed harder in excitement... Then, before he could recover, another ‘burn’ raced across his back and his eyes teared. “Naruto...” Neji insisted smugly. “Tell me...”

Naruto whimpered and shook his head, gulping air as his hands tightened into fists and he struggled not to give in to Neji.... he wasn’t prepared for the wet lap of Neji’s tongue over his swollen skin and it nearly broke him. “Ah Kami, Neji!” Naruto closed his eyes tightly and groaned in rapture

 

“Yes?” Neji mocked softly even as he blew softly over the damp throbbing patch of skin. When Naruto didn’t continue speaking Neji gave a soft snort. “You are being very difficult tonight... maybe I should just leave you here... tied.”

“No!” Naruto yelped. “No, please!” Neji’s threat instantly stripped away Naruto’s resistance. It was too horrible a thought to have... to wait, to stay trapped, his cock throbbing, needing the completion that only the lash of Neji’s whip could bring him...

“Please... what?” Neji taunted, Naruto didn’t need to look, he could hear the smirk in Neji’s tone but he didn’t care.

“I want more... please... I want you to make me scream your name... please?” Naruto begged; it never failed, Neji always got what he wanted... Naruto always yielded and groveled.

Neji laughed, “I don’t think so... no, I’m not convinced.”

“Please!” Naruto pleaded desperately the slight spikes of pain from his first lashes teased him. “Please Neji, I need it! Please! Anything... anything you want... just please do it!” Neji would always assign him some demeaning task as ‘payment’ but Naruto didn’t care... only Neji knew of Naruto’s ‘perversion’... only Neji could give him the pain he desired.

Naruto heard Neji’s breath catch in lust and his voice was slightly breathless as he praised, “Good, very good...”

Naruto heard the slight crack even as he felt the lash strike, piercing his flesh like the rapid slice of a knife. Naruto wailed and trembled, and another shallow laceration bisected the first. By the third, Naruto could feel them beading with blood, his cock throbbed... swelling harder with very fiery caress of the whip. “Ahn, Neji!”

Neji shocked Naruto with his soft growl. “You will not cum... Not yet!”

Naruto’s heart pounded harder and he struggled not to cum, Neji had never forbade him to cum before... Never used that tone with him... Naruto keened desperately. “Neji, please!”

“No! Not until I say you can!” Neji delivered a harder lash and Naruto felt it cut deep, instantly seeping blood down to trickle between the cheeks of his ass.

Naruto screamed loudly and implored. “Neji! Please! I need to cum! Please!” He heard the whip drop and Neji suddenly embraced Naruto from behind. Naruto’s lacerated flesh plastered to Neji’s chest in savage flames of pain, as Neji’s experienced hand enclosed Naruto’s engorged cock and quickly stroked Naruto until he was writhing against him in ecstasy.

“I want to feel you...” Neji rumbled demandingly. “I’m going to fuck you...”

Naruto was shocked, he knew Neji was turned on by the power play and whipping him, but he’d never gave any indication that he desired Naruto.

Naruto hadn’t thought it was possible to be more turned on than he had been but the thrill that surged through him at Neji’s words proved him wrong. Naruto nodded and whimpered urgently, “Please now... fuck me, please!” He felt frenzied with lust and need, the jolts of pain racing over his abused back only continued to tease him higher until he was nearly intoxicated by his desire.

Although immobilized by the rack, Naruto pushed his hips back pressing into the obvious hard mass of Neji’s cloth covered erection.

Naruto felt Neji’s hands swiftly freeing his cock, “Do you want this?” Neji asked still restraining his lust and just rubbing the head of his cock against the blood dampened curve of Naruto’s ass.

“Yes!” Naruto pleaded. “Yes... please! Fuck me Neji!”

Neji’s cock slipped up, hard and slightly slick with precum and blood, between the cheeks of Naruto’s ass then pressed slowly and firmly in. Naruto cried out in pain, his body shivering and his muscles clenching against the unfamiliar intrusion... it was a pain unlike any Naruto had felt before, both glorious and horrible...

“Kami, Naruto!” Neji panted. “So tight!” When Neji’s hips rested against Naruto’s ass he slowly stroked Naruto’s cock, it had softened slightly in reaction to this unfamiliar pain. Neji’s skilled touch glided over Naruto’s length, coaxing it hard once more and then Neji rested his head against the back of Naruto’s neck and blew down over the weeping lacerations that lined Naruto’s backto make them sting anew, the nerves sending sharp stabs of pain through Naruto as his skin contracted at the warm air’s caress.

Naruto whimpered, his whole body hurt and yet he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything... Neji wanted him.

Neji slowly drew back, the move sent fresh jolts of pain through Naruto’s body, his breath caught and he breathed a ragged almost sob.

“Naruto...” Neji groaned, then slammed his hips forward, burying his cock in the hot, fierce grasp of Naruto’s body once more and his moan blended almost seamlessly with Naruto loud cry of pain.

It felt like his insides were being torn out but he didn’t ask for it to stop, only softly pleaded, “Neji... I need you to touch my back please!”

Neji’s hips rocked, sliding out once more and Naruto trembled, then Neji’s finger traced the line of one of his lacerations as he slowly pushed back in. Naruto wailed but this time it was in more pleasure than pain. Neji’s mouth covered the top of one of Naruto’s shallow cuts and sucked, his tongue probing the wound.

Naruto sobbed softly, “Oh, Neji... so good... Kami, it feels so good!” Neji’s hips shifted and his cock slowly moved in and out of Naruto’s body, Naruto’s muscles stopped protesting and loosened as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Neji’s mouth on his tender skin...

After a few moments Naruto realized Neji’s cocks slow slide in and out of his body felt good... very good and he moaned softly, his breathy shaky. “Nnneji...” Naruto whimpered in need, it felt so good and yet he needed something more. “Please...” Naruto didn’t even know what he was begging for but he needed more, his body was heated and throbbing, his cock painfully engorged.

“Yes Naruto?” Neji panted, his voice no longer harsh or mocking, “What do you want Naruto?” Neji asked almost gently and Naruto’s eyes teared, that question was so full of meaning. So many answers came to mind but Naruto only said, “I want more...”

“Hn.” Neji murmured, his cock moving faster and deeper even as his lips returned to the lacerations on Naruto’s back, sucking and probing them, biting softly and reopening the welts. Naruto’s cries became fevered as his body was assailed by the pain and pleasure and his mind fogged with lust, his hungry cries came without thought, pleas moans whines and whimpers of ravenous need.

Neji raised his head from Naruto’s flesh and started fucking him hard and fast his hand came around to pump Naruto’s cock as Naruto howled in desperation, so lost in his pain and pleasure that they had lost meaning and become one endless sensation that took his breath even as his body tightened and bowed.

“Neji!” Naruto screamed his body spasming, thrashing in his binds and clenching around the source of his pleasure and agony, sobbing and wailing the one word he could remember in his rapture, “Neji!”

Neji slipped back, then suddenly slammed deep. Naruto screamed in ecstasy, as that move hit an area it hadn’t previously... it felt like his whole body was taken, grasped by a pleasure so intense he’d never felt anything like it and wasn’t sure he ever would again.

As the wonderful waves of pleasure left Naruto weakly sagging in his restraints he felt Neji place a gentle kiss on the back of his neck, and the savage tear as Neji withdrew from his body... Naruto was too weary to protest. This may have been the only time he ever felt that... the feel of a cock deep in his body and he regretted it’s loss, he would have liked to just feel it there a few moments longer... to know for a short time that his body had been connected to another’s, in an intimacy that was now lost to him.

Naruto didn’t realize he was quietly crying until Neji cupped his chin and lifted his head, looking worried and puzzled. “Naruto?”

Naruto forced a smile and took a deep shuddering breath. “I’m fine... just tired, give me a second.” Neji nodded, but his eyes studied Naruto’s face with concern, then he reached down and unfastened Naruto’s feet from the rack, rose and released Naruto’s arms. Naruto swayed, just slightly, nothing that was too unusual but Neji gathered him to his body.

That one move hurt in ways Naruto couldn’t bear, that kind of pain he could never accept or endure. “Please Neji... I’m fine... just let me go... I’m fine.”

But Neji neither released him nor spoke and for a second Naruto stayed ‘trapped’ in that embrace, trying to accept the pain, then pleaded softly. “Please Neji, you have to let me go.”

Neji’s arms didn’t loosen but he spoke... his words confused Naruto. “Naruto you’ve never... I was your first... wasn’t I?”

Been fucked? Of course he’d never... who else would touch him? Was Neji regretting doing it? Neji was quiet for several minutes then sighed. “Naruto... why? Why did you let me? Why do you come here?”

Naruto craved the pain, to feel the strong sensations surging through his body. “You’re the only one who would whip me, Neji... no one else would do it... or if they did they’d do it out of hatred, with you...” Neji mocked him but there was never any hatred in his voice.

“No, Naruto. Not why do you allow me to whip you... that I can understand. Why did you let me fuck you... why me?”

Naruto looked up at Neji in confusion and pushed free of his arms... his legs had regained their strength and it was time for him to dress and go... he just hoped Neji wouldn’t turn him away next time. Naruto didn’t know of anyone else who could do it, and it was all he had... He couldn’t give up that one pleasure he had, that one release ... although the orgasms he got from it would never be the same now that he felt what Neji could do with his cock... the indescribable pleasure...

“Naruto?”

“Hn?” Naruto looked up from where he had gathered his clothes and was about to redress, he’d been lost in thought and forgotten the strange look... the question.

“Naruto, why did you let me fuck you?” Neji asked again, his face was very serious.

“Because you wanted to... you’re the first one who’s ever wanted...” Naruto looked away, drew a deep breath and released it in a worried sigh. “Can I still come here... will you still whip me?”

Neji’s silence was ominous and Naruto’s eyes searched Neji’s face desperately. Neji was going to send him away... he wouldn’t do it anymore. Naruto’s heart sank, he’d lost the only thing he had that brought him satisfaction. Neji’s pale eyes just watched him without expression. “Naruto, come here.”

Naruto dropped his clothes and crossed the room to stand before Neji patiently; he’d forgotten he hadn’t done his ‘payment’ yet... it didn’t matter what Neji asked he’d do it... He needed this and the fact Neji was going to demand payment was a good sign, perhaps he’d agree to let Naruto come again in a week or two.

Neji just looked at him for several seconds, finally he said, “On your knees, head down on the floor.”

Naruto did, curious as to what task Neji had for him. Naruto jumped and flinched when Neji touched the curve of his bare ass, Naruto started to lift his head but Neji ordered “Head down on the floor.” Naruto remained bowed, his head on the floor and his bare ass up in the air, Neji’s warm hand resting on it... was Neji going to fuck him again? Why? Neji didn’t seem aroused... he must be mistaken, no Neji wouldn’t...

Naruto’s eyes widened and he yelped in shock as he felt something hot and wet caress his sore hole. Naruto shivered, confused... it was Neji’s tongue... but why?

Naruto’s breath caught and he mewed in pleasure... lust fogging his thoughts and making the answers not matter. It felt... amazing, so very good... Naruto moaned and gasped, “Ah Kami, Neji!” Naruto whimpered, his voice husky. He then exclaimed, “Neji... ahh, feels so good!”

Naruto’s cock had rapidly hardened and now throbbed demandingly. Neji drew back ,his hand still resting lightly on Naruto’s ass. “Stroke your cock Naruto... but don’t cum, not yet.” Neji’s finger slid smoothly over the wet skin of Naruto’s hole as Naruto did as he was directed, stroking his cock and panting as the soft caress over the tender skin of his hole teased him.

Then Neji’s finger slid inside, Naruto’s muscles clamped around it but after a moment they loosened once more and Neji’s finger easily slipped all the way into Naruto’s damp hole, the movements made smooth by Neji’s cum. Neji slipped another finger in and Naruto flinched but as he continued stroking his cock, the discomfort eased. Neji began fucking Naruto’s ass with his fingers and Naruto moaned loudly his eyes closed in pleasure.

“Neji...” Naruto whimpered his breathing growing more labored as he neared his climax... he was trying not to cum but his body was quickly nearing the point where he would. Suddenly Neji’s finger pushed deep and brushed over an area that drew a scream of pleasure from Naruto, Naruto wailed as he tried to resist cumming. Neji’s fingers began teasing that area making Naruto’s body spasm in ecstasy and he purred. “You can cum Naruto... Cum for me...”

Naruto arched and screamed. “Neji!” his body contracting through overwhelming waves of rapture as Neji continued teasing the area and Naruto’s cock jumped spilling his seed over the floor in hot, hard pulses.

Neji’s fingers slipped out as Naruto shivered through the last tremors and he felt Neji’s hands cup his hips drawing him back on to his lap but not to fuck him... Neji cupped Naruto’s face, his pale eyes searched Naruto’s. “That is the way it’s supposed to feel... I won’t cause you pain again.”

Naruto’s stomach clenched and his heart fell... Neji was refusing to see him... he was refusing to allow Naruto to come back... he wouldn’t whip Naruto anymore.

Naruto looked away his tears slipped unchecked down his face but his voice was steady, “I see...” Naruto rose and turned to go get his clothes.

Neji had rose as well and now he caught Naruto’s arm. “Naruto.”

Naruto stopped but he didn’t look back, he didn’t want to look in Neji’s eyes... he didn’t want Neji to see his despair.

“Naruto, will you come back?” Neji asked somberly.

Naruto quickly looked back at Neji in bewilderment, “You’ll... You’ll allow me to return... you’ll still whip me?”

Neji nodded quickly.

“But you said you wouldn’t hurt me anymore...”

“I won’t sexually... but if you wish to be whipped...” Neji corrected calmly.

“I do, please Neji...” Naruto implored anxiously. “You’re the only one I can trust... the only one who can do this for me... I’ll do anything. Please, just don’t turn me away.”

“I won’t.” Neji said his hand cupped Naruto’s face and drew him into a deep kiss. Naruto froze in shock, then melted into the kiss... it was very nice... he’d never imagined being kissed would feel like that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rhabdophilia: arousal from being flagellated; Arousal from being flogged, beaten or caned  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
